


Stuck with Each Other

by Caius



Category: Transformers (Marvel Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nebulans, Powermasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throttle confronts Hi-Test about what the scientist has gotten them into. Set just after <a href="http://tfwiki.net/wiki/People_Power!">People Power!</a> (Transformers (Marvel US) 42).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck with Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MacBoris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MacBoris).



> Written for Boris' [New Years/Birthday Commentfic Party](http://macboris.livejournal.com/55530.html).

As soon as they were separate again, Throttle punched him in the face.

"What?" Hi-Test said, as though he didn't know.

"You. I agree to do a simple job for you, and now I'm exiled from Nebulos and some _robot's_ engine! There isn't anything to steal here! And I'm _hungry_!" He punched Hi-Tech again. "This is all your fault!"

Hi-Test could feel Darkwing and Dreadwind agreeing with this, and shivered. "Come on, Throttle--you were happy enough to join up with me in the beginning. All of you were!" He looked up at their partners; Dreadwind turned away in indifference, Darkwing stared back down at him.

"You've doomed us all," Darkwing said.

"Yeah. And we're gonna make you pay." Throttle threw himself at Hi-Test; after only a little bit of a struggle, Hi-Test wound up on the ground under the other Nebulan. He'd never been much of a fighter.

"Throttle--" he pleaded, giving up the physical struggle. "We shouldn't waste our energy this way."

"Energy, it's all about energy for you," Throttle said, but Hi-Tech could feel him slowing down, his armor losing power so that his body rested on top of Hi-Tech's rather than holding him down. It was almost like old times.

"Come..." Hi-Tech said, moving a hand slowly behind Throttle's helmet, pulling him closer. "Rest a bit." The elongated nose of Hi-Tech's helmet pressed against Throttle's exposed lips.

Throttle growled in frustration. "You had better get us out of this," he said, and Hi-tech could feel his lips moving against his armor almost as though it was his own skin. Hi-Tech took a moment to admire his designs.

"I will. I promise. I always do. I always told you I'd bring you places, right?" He pulled his helmet off, pressing his lips against Throttle's.

Throttle kissed him hard and thoroughly, as he always had. "I don't know why I put up with you," he said, as he paused for the breath he didn't really need anymore.

"Mmm," Hi-Tech said, and kissed him again. It didn't matter: Throttle always did, and always would; and now that they were binary bonded, he would never leave him again.


End file.
